16 March 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-03-16 ;Comments *Football gets an early mention from JP: "Liverpool were abject against Southampton over the weekend, you may have seen that on TV, and Ipswich were even worse in their home game against Millwall. But they made up for it tonight with a hat trick for the boy Bent and I think that's pretty good." Ipswich had beaten Walsall 3-1 away. *Peel is asked if the programme will be going to the Sonar festival in Barcelona this year. They are, but JP muses, "one of the problems with Sonar is that like a lot of things it's become a bit of a victim of its own success and it's actually extraordinarily difficult to get into things that you really want to see and hear. But we'll try and find a way around this and be as unsuccesful as we were last year, I don't doubt." *Peel is emailed by a listener and asked if he could play a Frank Zappa record. Peel explains that he liked a lot of the early Mothers of Invention records, but went off Zappa after meeting him. *The John Peel Chatroom is open. Skreen of the Cuban Boys is one of the named participants. *Galashiels gets a customary mention when reading out a London tour date for the band Magoo: "I hate it when they just put 'in Oxford Street' because there's Oxford Streets all over the place. There's probably an Oxford Street in Galashiels. But they're not playing in Galashiels, we know that." *Peel mentions in passing that he introduced the band when Cream played their final ever gig at the Albert Hall in London. When released on video, his introduction (rather clever, in his opinion) was edited out and replaced by one spoken by Tommy Vance. *Peel is miffed to find that Mary Anne Hobbs had played the Sex In Dallas track a week or two ago before him. Sessions *Broken Family Band, #2. Recorded 2004-02-11. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *22-20s: Why Don't You Do It For Me? (CDR) Heavenly :Offensive content disclaimer read by Ben from London. *Silvah Bullet: Se7en (10") Control Tower *Broken Family Band: Happy Days Are Here Again (Peel Session) *Persil: Traces of Knots (LP - Duotone) Transformed Dreams *Socket: More Funk Than You Can Shake A Stick At Unless You Are Really Good At Shaking Sticks At Funk (EP - Mashcore Milisha) Aural *Pale: Byme (EP - Mashcore Milisha) Aural *White Stripes: I Fought Piranhas/Let's Build A Home (B side of 'There's No Home For You Here' 7") XL *Langhorne Slim: Lorreta Lee Jones (EP - The Electric Love Letter EP) Narnack :(JP: 'Last week I got a lot of emails to which I failed rather feebly to respond, asking would I play something by, or say something about, the untimely death of John McGeoch. Guitarist with Magazine, Siouxsie & The Banshees, Visage and Public Image Limited. Died 04 March 2004. I chickened out of that, because I never really know what to say, and what can you possibly say? As you get older and closer to that condition yourself, it becomes harder and harder and harder to think of anything. Somebody, for entirely different reasons, asked me to play Magazine's A Song From Under The Floorboards, which of course features John McGeoch, and that's what I'll do.') *Magazine: A Song From Under The Floorboards (LP - After the Fact) Virgin *Baron: The Way It Was (12") Virus *Broken Family Band: I Send My Love To You (Peel Session) *Kimya Dawson: Hadlock Padlock (LP - My Cute Fiend Sweet Princess) Important *Leslie Sarony: The Sexton Tolled the Bell (78) Eclipse (Pig's Big 78) :(JP: "I used to rather admire Frank Zappa, I have to admit, when he first started with the Mothers Of Invention, but then I met him. And I have to say he was very odious, or he was to me anyway, because obviously DJs quite rightly are held in scant respect and he made this abundantly clear. So I thought, "Well, I don't think I shall bother to play any more of your records. So I'm not going to".") *Stacey (as Noyeahno): Bionic Perversion (12") Rag & Bone *Of Death: Concrete Socks Build Underwater Castles (LP - Build A Bridge And Get Over It) Alone :Disclaimer for Peel show from Skreen of Cuban Boys. :(News of upcoming gigs for Stuffy & The Fuses. The Scottish town of Galashiels is mentioned, although they aren't playing there.) *Stuffy/The Fuses: Where's The Captain? (LP - Join Me Or Die!) Wrath :Starts playing the Ascii Disko track instead of the next intended (Wrong Track Moment). *Jack Norton: Coal Brown World (LP - Sorrow Is A Pitchfork) White Label *Ascii Disko: Jack Your Body To The Beat (12" - Ne Travaillez Jamais) L'Age D'or *Broken Family Band: O Princess (Peel Session) *Sludgefeast: Sega Model 2 (LP - King Of The Arcade) Must...Destroy *Dinosaur Jr.: Sludgefeast (LP - You're Living All Over Me) SST *Concord Dawn: Let It Go (EP - Uprising) Uprising *XBXRX: Untitled (track 2) (7" EP) Narnack *Sex In Dallas: Everybody Deserves To Be Fucked (EP - Every Deserves To Be Fucked) Kitty-Yo *Slim Harpo: Rainin' In My Heart (LP - The Excello Singles Anthology) Hip-O *Broken Family Band: We Already Said Goodbye (Peel Session) *Cursor Miner: War Machine (LP - Plays God) Lo *Revenge: Novice Kick (Split LP with DJ Shitbird - Welcome to the Party) Narnack *Red Rat: Mr. Wilson (7") Drop Di Bass File ;Name *John_Peel_20040316.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B ;Available *2004-01 *mooo ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment